creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Penpal/@comment-25266391-20140811110529
I managed to figure out some of the confusing events of this story. Footsteps: When Penpal found where dathan lived, he would take Dathan (the author) and hold him in his hands, or, on a more disturbing note, molest Dathan. Eventually, Penpal was about to get caught by Dathan's mom one night, and took Dathan to the pool float 'shrine', and surrounded Dathan with thorns to keep him from running. Penpal, being the clever man he was, decided to make it so that if he was seen with Dathan, he would be able to explain that Dathan ran to him and that he (Penpal) was just trying to help Dathan find his way home, when Penpal was really wanting to "adopt" Dathan so he would stay with Penpal. So Penpal wrote a note that said that Dathan ran away. Balloons: When Penpal got the balloon that showed where Dathan lived, Penpal immediately fell in love with the poor kindergartner. Penpal then promised himself that he would be buried with Dathan in his arms. Then, Penpal decided to show Dathan that he (Penpal) loved him (Dathan), and sent pictures to Dathan, hoping to win him over. Boxes: In hopes that Dathan will think to go back to his old house, where Penpal is waiting, Penpal kidnaps Boxes, knowing that Dathan will come looking for Boxes. And when Dathan finds the hole that was dug right where Dathan woke up that night in Footsteps, he doesn't realize he's standing right next to where Josh would be buried alive with Penpal. So, until Penpal died, he lived in Dathan's old house, plotting his way to bury himself with Dathan. Maps: Penpal knew that Dathan was annoyed by Miss Maggie, so in another attempt to win him over, Penpal and a friend killed Miss Maggie, after using her disease to fool her into thinking Penpal was Tom. Penpal then murdered Miss Maggie, and he and his friend dressed in radioactive protection suits, so Dathan would think that they were taking out dangerous chemicals, when they were really taking Miss Maggie's corpse to the dump. Screens: Penpal was jealous of Veronica because he knew Dathan had a crush on her. Penpal then maimed Veronica by hotwiring her car and crashing into her. Penpal, not happy because he failed to completely get rid of Veronica, snuck into her hospital room and used little strength to kill her in her weakened state. When Veronica was dead, Penpal waited until the right time, then acted like he was Veronica over the phone. Dathan actually sat next to his stalker at the movie theatre. Josh had run away, and was eventually caught and kidnapped by Penpal. Friends: Penpal believes his plan has finally fallen into place, but there was one little mistake. Penpal got the wrong person. Josh was found by Penpal as he (Josh) was making Dathan's map. Penpal thought Josh was Dathan because they looked alike, and that Dathan had his hair cut and dyed. Penpal then proceeded to dye Josh's hair brown. Now, keep in mind that Penpal was in love with Dathan since Dathan was 5 years old. This shows that Penpal's thinking, while brilliant at times, isn't enough to let Penpal see real logic, thus not letting him tell Josh from Dathan. And then, Penpal knocked Josh out with a bottle while at the Josh's burial site, which is why there was glass in the coffin, then found Josh's dad. Before Josh's dad tried to level the hole, Penpal threw himself, with Josh, into his final resting place.